MLP: EG - Voyage to Altras
by Kiro Zephyr
Summary: After Sunset Shimmer stole her crown and made a hasty retreat, Princess Twilight must vunture to the mirror world to get it back. On her voyage, she comes across two species that she thought were myths: Humans and Half-Breeds. To be able to get her crown and defeat Sunset, she must enlist help from the cold-hearted, Unicorn Half-Breed shut-in who calls herself Twilight Sparkle.


Author's Notes

Yo, Kiro here. This my first fanfiction ever! While I am not new to the fanfiction universe, it is time to be fully apart of it by writing!

I read all kinds of fanfiction like Yugioh, RWBY, MLP, etc. These are my top favorites and will be writing fanfiction for them. The first: MLP.

I hope you enjoy what I got to afford.

Full Summary

AU: After Sunset Shimmer stole her crown and made a hasty retreat, Princess Twilight must vulture to the mirror world to get it back. On her voyage, she comes across two species that she thought were myths: Humans and Half-Breeds. To be able to get her crown and defeat Sunset, she must enlist help from the cold-hearted, Unicorn Half-Breed shut-in who calls herself Twilight Sparkle, as well as a few familiar half-breeds. Will the Princess be able to receive her crown and return home in a week's time as well melt the ice that surrounds her doubles heart? Or will she run out of time and be trapped in this new world with the unicorn half-breed who hates her?

(So excited!)

Prologue

Many thousands of years ago, before Equestria was ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, the world was visited by a strange species called Humans.

The humans have come for help. They explained that their world, Altras, has come down with a deadly illness. An illness that prevents the world to sustain life. The humans appropriately named this illness: Dissimilar Ecosystem Disease. They also explained that many world's before Altras has fell victims to the DED and now those world's were left lifeless and grey. If Altras were to fall as well, then Equestria will be next.

Overcome with sympathy as well as wanting to stop the disease from claiming more innocent lives, Lord Lava Flame, the ruler of Equestria at the time, agreed to join with the humans to find a cure.

After many years with combined resources from both worlds, they managed to come up with a solution to their problem. With the ponies magic combined with the humans aura and limited resources, they created a emerald called the Eco Emerald. The emerald gives the world the strength it needs to spread life to every corner of Altras. But there was one problem: the humans could not wield the emerald; only an Alicorn can.

Volunteering to help, Lord Lava's son, Prince Rumble Brawl, agreed to move to Altras to wield the emerald.

Many years have passed and with the help from Prince Rumble and the Eco emerald, the DED was destroyed and Altras was brought back from its brink of death. While the ponies and humans rejoiced, something strange has happened. The Eco Emerald, while healed Altras, also changed the humans. About ⅓ of the population has felt something shift in their auras and before long these humans experienced metamorphosis. They begun to grow pony ears and tails and in some cases horns and wings as well.

Scared and confused with this new development, Prince Rumble reported the incidents to his father. After some extensive research, Lord Lava found out that the pony magic that was used to create the emerald has merged itself with some of the humans auras. While many people found this to be very unsettling, the others has begun to use their new ability to their advantage.

Thus begun a new age of the humans.

The world had advanced as the seasons gone by under the grace of the Eco Emerald and Prince Rumble. Rumble, while he was just a human until the emerald graced him with his pony appendages, was fair and considerate; helping the humans with their new lives and afforded wisdom. But as time gone by, Rumble began to watch over the human race with envy eyes. Jealous of the freedom and way of life, he wants this world to be run by his way. Seeing the humans, who watched the others now known as Half-Breeds with envies eyes as well, Rumble used this to his advantage.

A war had begun.

Humans turned against their once own kind. Raids began; battles fought. Under Rumble's influence, they began to tear the half-breeds apart one by one and forced them to extinction. The once peaceful world turned dark.

Humans and Half-Breeds destroyed each other.

Lord Lava had enough.

Lava arrived to Altras, dethroned Rumble, and calmed the fires. He realised that there will be a forever scar between humans and Half-Breeds no matter what he did. So he returned to Equestria with his fallen son and cut all ties with Altras; leaving only one portal that opens once every 30 moons for one week in hopes to reconnect with Altras in the future.

The distance between the two human species had remained. The half-breeds fought free freedom that the humans refused to give. They will forever disagree with each other.

But there is one thing they agree on:

They will forever hate Alicorns.

"Now do you understand why we hate Alicorn's?"


End file.
